


August

by Lumaladae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Okay anyways, i tried to get this over 700 words but is actually impossible, is it really a confession if the other person is dead??, very short, why tf does bbhs tag his full name-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumaladae/pseuds/Lumaladae
Summary: Usually, when Dream sat down next to the headstone, he would stay silent. Listen to the crows, look at the trees. Anything.But this time, he spoke. He struck up a conversation just like how things used to be, even if his friend didn't answer. He talked about his two months without him. He talked about small memories he had thought over time and time again. Anything that came to mind.Based very loosely on the song "August" by Flipturn
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	August

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! just a reminder before we start, i wrote this in 3-4 hours, its not beta read, and rushed. so, if you see any mistakes, dont be afraid to tell me! :)
> 
> also a few TW warnings: Suicide (talked about alot, not mentioned by name), Depression, and (very short) mention of unhealthy coping mechanisms
> 
> if you are sensitive to any of these please do not read this!

Dream walked slowly through the soft snow, keeping his vision down at the small blades of grass that poked through the white.

He was acutely aware how dumb he felt walking through such grim place with nothing to offer to his resting friend. He had nothing to give to him really, other than his company. It was a little pathetic, he couldn't even think of something to bring his best friend.

He had visited the graveyard a few more times then he would like to admit. And every time, Sapnaps grave was covered with new flowers, the snow always dusted off. This time was no different, a small bouquet of orange tulips settled delicately next to the headstone. Dream knew it was probably from Sapnaps parents. Dream tried to come when they weren't here, too scared to face his family.

Usually, when Dream sat down next to the headstone, he would stay silent. Listen to the crows, look at the trees. Anything. Just being there to be with Sap.

But this time, he spoke. He struck up a conversation just like how things used to be, even if his friend didn't answer. He talked about his two months without him. He talked about small memories he had thought over time and time again. Anything that came to mind.

“Needless to say, I don't think he'd do that again,” He said, laughing slightly. He had finished a small story, and he smiled sadly at the feeling of relief it brought him. 

He really missed talking to Sap.

He was quiet for a minute, then he sighed. “Bad is worried about us. Me and George, I mean. We mostly dropped everything when you left, and we haven't really picked it all up yet.”

Well, Dream was starting to, but George had not. Whenever the topic came up, he'd flee. Leave the room, say he was gonna go exploring, anything to not hear about it. He shut himself out, and when it came to grieving, he had hit a wall. 

Dream tried. Tried to distract himself, but late at night, he always found himself thinking of the  _ what if _ s and thoughts he knew wouldn't help. He was more social than George, but it didn't mean it hurt him any less. It was slow, but he was getting through it.

“We don't talk about what happened. He avoids situations about you at all costs… He really misses you Sapnap.” 

Sapnap was never one to be super open with his feelings. More importantly, his mental health. Dream only remembered a few times he ever opened up, saying that he felt too awkward to ever explain what he was feeling. It was scary. Never knowing how he felt was terrifying.

They found the note before they found him. 

“You know, we wouldn't be angry if you told us or anything. We wouldn't think you were weird for what you were feeling.” Dream swallowed, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Dreams last conversation with him, he was happy. But Dream was worried. He knew how it went. He had gone through it. Even if he never got that far, he knew at one point he was close. He wished that Sap never had gone through it, never had to fight with that.

Dream looked down at his fingers, fidgeting with his nails. He was quiet for a while again, letting himself collect his thoughts. He listened to the crows again, letting the familiar silence carry the conversation for him. 

“I know it’s...” Dream scoffed, “Way too late for this, but… I um..” Dream stared hard into his hands, his vision warping. 

“I love you.”

His hands stopped, and he blinked the tears out of his eyes. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, giving a small laugh. “I really should have said that when I could, huh?” 

Tears flowed freely from his eyes, though he couldn't stop them if he tried. He was alone, confessing to his dead best friend.

He sat there for a while, though he never said any more words. Even after his tears stopped, he just went back to the comfortable silence they shared every time Dream came before. Even when he got up to leave, he only patted the headstone before walking off. Even after he got home, he made food in silence then layed down.

Dream didn't sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> i have no idea why i wrote this :)   
> if you liked it, leave a comment if you want! i really like reading them, and sometimes they give me ideas!
> 
> also if your waiting for the next Ghostinnit story from me im sorry- i working on it i swear lmao


End file.
